


Wayhaught oneshots

by Theseblankpages



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Idk what else yet I'm workin on it, Implied Smut, Oneshot, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theseblankpages/pseuds/Theseblankpages
Summary: Just some wayhaught oneshots;there are gonna be quite a few eventually.





	1. Get Used to This

Waverly could get used to waking up to this sight. The taller girl laying next to her was still sleeping, her chest rising and falling with each breath. Nicole was curled up on her side, her head buried between a pillow and Waverly's arm. 

The silence of the morning always brought a peaceful feeling, it was very calming to lay next to her girlfriend and watch her sleep. The sun streamed through the window and onto the bed, and Waverly could see the faint freckles that dotted Nicole's face. She was beautiful. 

Her red hair was splayed across the pillow behind her head and it reminded Waverly of fire. Especially when she was behind it, when the sun shone through and it turned the light into a bright orange-red. It was like the autumn leaves that fall from the trees when it starts to get colder. The amount of beauty that was in the person next to her- both inside and out- was astounding. 

Nicole was a truly good person, and you couldn't say that about very many people. Nicole was good and sweet and pure and perfect in every way. She was solid and strong and protective but also soft and loving and gentle. There wasn't a single person that could say otherwise. 

Waverly pressed a soft kiss to the forehead that was pressed against her arm and closed her eyes. The sun was warm- perhaps a bit too warm for comfort with the body heat that was trapped beneath the sheets with the two of them, but Waverly didn't dare move and wake up Nicole. She was sleeping too peacefully to disturb; Waverly would feel bad if she did wake her. 

The comfort that she felt laying with the person she loved was immense. The shorter girl felt so relaxed this morning and she didn't ever wanna move. She felt the redhead move slightly, and her eyes snapped open. She hoped she hadn't caused her to wake. Nicole's eyes fluttered open- wow, those eyes- and locked onto Waverly's face. Oh, wow, her perfect brown eyes, beautiful, like earth that was kissed by spring rains. A smile crept across Nicole's face and Waverly almost swooned; those dimples killed her every time.

"Morning, gorgeous," Nicole spoke, her voice raspy from sleep. Waverly grinned at her girlfriend. 

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Waverly answered. She could get used to mornings like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first one is pretty short but I wanted to post it anyways :/ there's gonna be a LOT more later but I wrote this because I felt like writing a little bit of fluff.


	2. High Waisted Shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was just something about Waverly in those shorts that drove Nicole crazy. 
> 
> AKA  
> Nicole just being thirsty and Waverly maybe egging it on a little.

"So, what? You still have to be here in like, ten minutes." Waverly's voice came from the door of the sheriff's office. Nicole's head snapped up to see her girlfriend walking toward her desk, a drink carrier with coffee in one hand and her phone in the other, pressed against her ear.  
"Well, I'm here now so I have to go. You have to get up out of bed and be here. . . I have coffee." And with that she hung up her phone and shoved it in her pocket. 

Nicole grinned as Waverly handed her the cup that read:"Baby"

"Thank you baby girl," she said, and Waverly smiled back at the redhead. 

"Of course," she said quietly, "I'm a little bit late because I've been trying to get Wynonna up for about an hour and a half- that was her on the phone,"

"Waves, you're right on time," Nicole said, glancing at the clock on the wall behind Waverly. 

"I know, I just was gonna try to be here a little early. You know, around the same time you get here so that I can see you." 

Nicole knew that, of course, because sometimes when she got here to get ready for the shift, Waverly showed up a little bit afterward. And she did help for that amount of time, whether she spent it organizing files or alphabetizing Nicole's desk for the hundredth time- and she would talk a million miles per minute the whole time. 

Nicole wasn't complaining, of course; she loved hearing her girlfriend talk. She could let her talk about anything- for gods sake, Waverly could be talking to her in Latin the entire time and Nicole would still try her hardest to listen and understand.

"It's okay, I'll come over later after work," Nicole said, and Waverly nodded.

"Okay," she said cheerfully, and Nicole smiled softly at her. 

Waverly reached out and touched Nicole's hand before walking away, taking one of the coffees to Dolls. As she turned away, Nicole let her eyes scan down her girlfriend's figure, all the way down her legs. She suddenly realized that Waverly was wearing those high-waisted shorts that Nicole liked so much, and she felt her ears get warm. She mentally scolded herself and turned back to the papers on her desk, concentrating as hard as possible. 

She shifted through the stack of papers on her desk, case files that were new and old, and sighed in frustration. She still hadn't heard back on the break in that had happened about three days ago, or the security footage she had requested from the store that had one– _one_ candy bar stolen. She wondered why they even reported the theft when the candy was probably eaten by now, and apparently they weren't going to deliver the security footage.

She probably should have cleaned her desk about three days ago, especially since Waverly hadn't done it in about a week and it was starting to look like multiple bombs had gone off. She took a sip of her coffee and then set it back down, resisting the urge to smile again at the fact that Waverly had written "baby" on her cup. Usually it was "officer Haught," with a heart, but once in a while when Waverly was feeling really lovey, it said "Nicole" with about twelve hearts and a smiley face.

God, she loved that girl. She really did. With her perfect hair, and flirty smile, and her long legs, and toned abs, and her _ass_ in those shorts she was wearing– Nicole stopped herself and shook her head. No, no distractions. Thinking like that was inappropriate- especially since she was at work.

Nicole took a deep breath and dove back into the pile sitting in front of her, sipping at her coffee every once in a while. No matter how hard she concentrated, Nicole couldn't help but stare every time her girlfriend walked by. Every time, Waverly smiled at her and winked when she caught Nicole staring, but she only caught her once or twice. Or three times. As the day went by, she had been caught staring at the shorter girl at least ten times, and not just by her. Two of those times had been Wynonna, and she had narrowed her eyes at Nicole and did a motion that the redhead had to assume meant "I'm watching you." 

Of course, Wynonna was well aware of what Waverly and Nicole got up to, as she had walked in on them multiple times, and taunted Waverly for weeks after she had overheard them doing some (rather inappropriate) things in Waverly's bedroom one night. 

"Downright sinful!!" Wynonna had exclaimed sarcastically, and even though Nicole was bright red, Waverly had been redder. 

"Wynonna, we're both adults," she had said, and kicked the legs of the chair she was sitting in. 

Nicole understood how protective Wynonna was of Waverly, she was her baby sister of course, but Nicole was kind of annoyed with it sometimes. How many times had Wynonna demanded to know " _why_ wasn't Nicole at the homestead last night?" And threatened to stab her multiple times in the chest if she ever hurt Waverly. Which she would never _ever_ do. Ever. And she told Wynonna that, and Wynonna had nodded, holding peacemaker in her hand and saying "my baby sister gets whatever she wants from you, and that had better continue."

Nicole ran her fist through her hair and stared at the file she had lying open in front of her. She needed to stop getting so distracted and just focus on what she was doing. That was easier said then done, though, because Waverly kept walking back and forth. Nicole swore that she was walking so close on purpose- close enough that she brushed Nicole's chair multiple times, and didn't apologize any of said times- just turned and waved.

Nicole stared at her every time she passed, and after about the 12th time she thought _maybe Waverly is doing this on purpose,_ But shook her head and forced herself to turn back to the things on her desk. She wished she was at least on patrol today, because she had been sitting at her desk the past three days doing paperwork and listeninging to Mr. Truman talk about how much he loves his dog. 

Now, Nicole loved hearing about this 80-year old man's dog, but sometimes she wished she had other company. He did tell the same stories over and over, and she appreciated them, but they were the same thing over and over for hours on end. She had taken him to lunch a few times, and he told her stories about how he took his wife so many places. He was quite possibly the cutest old man she had ever met, aside from her own grandfather, who still called her at least once a week to check on her. Her grandfather always wanted details on this beautiful girl she gushed about to her mother. (Which was Waverly of course.)

She checked the clock about ten times in twenty minutes, getting very impatient when it read 11:02 the last time she checked. As Waverly walked past for what must have been the millionth time, Nicole spoke,

"Hey, do you want to get lunch today?" 

"Of course I do," Waverly replied, grinning at her, and Nicole grinned back. Waverly walked back past her again, and this time Nicole _knew_ it was on purpose this time because this time Waverly turned around and _winked_ at Nicole, and she felt herself blush. She looked back down at her desk, and felt a bit embarrassed that her girlfriend could keep her feeling like this for as long as she had. She didn't mind it, although she was at work and she didn't appreciate the fact that Waverly was purposely distracting her at work.

She convinced herself to keep concentration for another fifty minutes, that it wouldn't be much longer until she could demand to know why Waverly kept walking past her so many times. She already knew the answer, but she _really_ wanted to hear Waverly say it. 

_______________________________________

They went to Nicole's apartment to have lunch, which was sandwiches that Waverly had insisted upon getting from the little coffee shop on the square. Nicole decided that she would take a little extra time for lunch when they walked in the door of her apartment. Calamity was laying on the laundry that Nicole had just washed and not bothered to put away, and she realized that the amount of cat hair on said clothes was substantial. 

They ate their food in the quiet, making some small talk, and Nicole couldn't keep her mind off of the fact that Waverly had been teasing her all day. It really drove her nuts that she still hadn't done anything about it. Nicole stood and threw away their trash, and then walked to Waverly's chair.

"You," she said, grabbing both of Waverly's hands and pulling her up to stand in front of her. "Have been . . ." she brought Waverly into a kiss, reveling in how her girlfriend's lips felt on her own. "Driving me insane," she finished when she pulled away. 

"Hmm . . . that was on purpose," Waverly replied, and she kissed Nicole's neck. Nicole inhaled sharply as Waverly kissed up her neck to her jaw, and then back down as far as she could with Nicole's uniform shirt. Christ, this girl was going to kill her. The clock on the microwave read that it was 12:56. _Fuck it,_ Nicole thought, backing Waverly against the table and kissing her again. She could take a long lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (EDIT, July 26 2018) Yes, I know that Nicole doesn't talk to her parents, yes I know that her backstory is Tragic, I made assumptions... I'm leaving this up, but oneshots will follow that are more Emo, I promise. ;)


End file.
